


Of flowers and fortune

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: “If you were, in fact, asking me on a date,” Lena said slowly, running the petal along her lips again and Kara wondered if she was being hypnotised, “I’m afraid I’d have to decline.”Kara nodded blankly, watching the white petal tips slowly darken to the plum of Lena’s lipstick.“Do you know why?” She asked with sin falling from her lips and Kara just nodded, eyes on Lena’s lips as they parted sweetly. She was close now, so close that Kara would be able to count her lashes, if she could peel her eyes from the lips peeking into a smile.“I’m in love with someone else.” She admitted, and Kara could feel the joy those words gave her, the pure happiness the person she was speaking of brought to her. Whoever she was speaking of brought her to life.OR:The Media catch Supergirl giving Lena Luthor flowers and decide the two are dating. It's all a big misunderstanding. After all, a Luthor and a Super?





	Of flowers and fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyofShakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyofShakespeare/gifts).



> Happy Early Birthday Alex! Mwah!
> 
> And because I'm awesome I wrote this in four hours, exactly. Rao am I good :D
> 
> All mistakes and whatever are mine, as usual. Enjoy these two goofballs being in love.

Lena Luthor was in complete control as she stood before the media and discussed L-Corp’s latest product, and Kara took a moment to let her friends strong voice wash over her. Sighing she settled in for a long wait on the L-Corp building and made sure her freshly picked flowers were still in the shade and still watered. She’d just gotten back from the Caribbean where she’d visited three different shops and brought out their stock in plumeria’s. She’d made sure to buy their most perfect specimens; only the most blinding white, the deepest yellow and the flawless petals went into her box, and only the brightest pink and smoothest purple were worthy. She had even come across a few hybrids of the two main types, and the mixture of white with the purple had made some truly beautiful combinations. Unique. Just like the woman they were for.

Closing her eyes she let Lena’s voice lull her into meditation, a serene peace and let the sunlight lure into a light sleep.

The soft applause, sounding so like rain, drew her from her light sleep and she curled into her positon and stretched. The sun’s warmth cocooned her and she smiled dopily as she started to truly awaken. Yawning she got to her feet and stretched, delighting in the pull of her muscles, and made sure to secure her package before stepping off the balcony.

The sunlight had fuelled her cells like a battery and she could feel its power thrumming through her veins like a free current, sparking and live.

The wind tugged at her cape as gravity guided her earth-ward and she waited until she was nearly at the ground before focusing and controlling her descent.

She landed gently outside of L-Corp and made her way inside. The doors opened easily for her and she smiled at the receptionsists and few employees in the lobby as she followed her ears towards the conference room. It was on the ground floor, for easy acess and meant that visitors weren’t invited into the bowels of the technological giant and perhaps gain more information than what they were here for. It kept everyone safe, Lena had told her once. Guests weren’t offered the chance to exercise their curiousity, and L-Corp didn’t have any leaks. Plus, Lena had added with a sly smile, it meant she could leave and return to her tower and not be bothered by the hordes. Kara had laughed and clinked their glasses together.

A few straglers saw her and paused and watched her walk confidently to the conference room, where she ducked around the back, into the ‘Authorised Personel’ area and waited. A few people had seen her and she heard their gasps and murmers and their curious footsteps as they followed her aroud.

Lena had finished up and she coud hear her excusing herself and within a few moments her security were opening the door for her. The lead guard haulted as he saw her, frozen in surprise, but Lena brushed past him. Kara was rewarded with Lena’s carefully composed mask rising as she smiled a greeting at her. “Supergirl!”

Her voice may have been a little loud, for a few reporters inside turned tier heads instantly and tried to see past the closing door as Lena’s team guided her through it.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked and handed a tablet off to her assistant Jess with a whispered instruction.

“Miss Luthor,” Supergirl smiled in response and then shifted on her feet and then offered her the box.

“Um, I-These are for you,” she almost thrust the box into Lena’s arms and watched as Lena’s friendly smile twisted a fraction in confusion, and her head tilted curiously. The golden bangles on her arms caught with and played with the light as she extended her hands for the box and, after glancing into her eyes a moment, lifted the lid.

“Oh,” Lena’s eyes widened in surprise before her lips curled in pleasure. “They’re beautiful!”

“Like you!” Kara blurted and then felt her blood rush to her face. Jess covered her choking sound with a cough admirably but Kara still caught it and fought the urge to adjust glasses that weren’t on her face.

Lena lifted her head and her lips parted in amusement and Kara wished that invisibility was one of her powers as Jess coughed a little more and Lena cast her a concerned glance that soon turned into delight.

“Are you alright, Jess?” She asked casually, lips still split in a soft, amused smile and Kara wanted to immortalise her in marble; head tilted, hair straight but with a soft curl at the tips, make-up light and natural, lips dark and full of promise. Her profile surely belonged on the statues that rested in museums coveted for their otherworldly beauty.

Jess emitted a strangled sound and gave a little nod and then smiled knowingly at her boss as she made her leave.

“Beautiful like me, hm?” Lena asked and lowered her head to smell them. A small, pleased sound formed at the back of her throat and Kara felt her face heat and her stomach drop. Her mouth felt dry and she followed the curve of Lena’s body as she straightened and absolutely did not glance down the front of her top, exposing alabaster skin to wandering eyes.

“Um, I, um…..”

She swallowed as Lena’s eyes glinted like emeralds and ignored the way her stomach was doing summersaults and her body tingled. Lena’s lips had a slow, pleased part to them, and it was magnetic and Kara had to blink and tear her gaze away. She felt oddly full of energy. It must have been the sun.

Thank you,” she said and she was smiling with her eyes. Supergirl met her gaze and she was caught. They were a bright green, full of life, full of energy, full of amusement, full of love.

Kara’s stomach summersaulted and for lack of things to do with her hands she placed them on her hips in her ‘hero pose.’

“Yes, well um. I,” she ducked her head and shifted her shoulders a little as she tried to find the words. “I want to ahm, replace the ones I destroyed….”

“They were only flowers, Supergirl,” Lena said and gestured for one of her guards to come closer. He obeyed silently, eyes wide as he glanced between his boss and the super.

“Yeah, well, I um, I ruined them and I’m sorry.”

Lena gave a soft hum as she pulled the flowers and vase from the box and admired them, turning them to better catch the light.

It was a beautiful selection, Kara had to admit. The bouquet started with the bright pink ones in the centre, so pretty they were almost orange, with the yellow in the centre and the pink on the outside. Then there were hybrids, a mixture of the yellow in the centre and a soft pink. It branched out to the yellow in the centre and the bright orangey pink colour turning lighter until it ended with bright white petals on the outside.

Lena’s dark hair curtained her face as she leant forward to inhale the fresh scent and she hummed happily and closed her eyes. There was a small, pleased smile on her dark lips.

“Beautiful,” Kara breathed and Lena paused and her head came up again, eyes sparking in delight and Kara fought down her flush. Supergirl didn’t blush around pretty girls.

“Me or the flowers?” She asked with a sly smile and Supergirl fought the urge to fidget.

“Both,” she said and gave a little nod, trying to feign confidence, trying to match the Luthor’s easy mannerisms.

Lena gave a little soft, delighted laugh and turned to her guard. “Leon, could you please make sure these are delivered to my office? There is something I need to discuss with Supergirl.”

He accepted the flowers as though he were taking something precious, like a father accepting responsibility for the new-born in his arms. He gave a firm nod and then ducked his head to Supergirl and then strode off down the hallway.

“But really,” Lena said when he was out of ear-shot. “Your organisation offered adequate compensation. It is no issue.”

Kara ran her fingers though her hair. Lena’s features were carefully neutral again, but she could sense her amusement in the curve to her lips, the sparkle in her eye and groaned.

“I’m so sorry,” she added sheepishly. Lena laughed and then she pressed her hand on Kara’s forearm and in that moment Kara was certain she could imitate one of those statues in the National City Museum of Art that is how still she went.

She could feel Lena’s warmth through the fabric of her suit and cursed its long sleeves. If she didn’t have long sleeves she could feel Lena’s skin on hers. She wondered if it would be as soft and as warm as it looked.

“Really, Supergirl,” Lena stepped a fraction closer and Kara held her breath as the air around her became clouded with the smell of her perfume. “It’s fine. Accidents happen.”

“An accident is a paper cut,” she said, trying to tear her eyes away from Lena’s-and were they always so green and big and beautiful? “Not a superhero sneezing in your office and accidently laser-visioning your floor,” she bemoaned, knowing that the DEO, her sister in particular, would never let her down. Sneezing and tearing a great big hole in Lena Luthor’s office and ruining her desk and floor was not a very hero-like thing to do. Her vase of plumeria’s had shattered and the flowers had singed into ash.

She could easily remember how her eyes had watered and her nose had tingled all before her laser vison had shot off, searing a giant crevice in Lena’s office and only being cut off by Kara’s sneeze and her eyes closing. Lena had frozen in shock and then had doubled over laughing when she had realised what had happened. Kara could still remember her mortification at the action and the warmth in her chest at seeing Lena laugh so.

Lena bit her lip to hide her amusement. “Laser-visioing? Is that even a word?” She asked with a curious tilt to her head, unable to hide her fondness.

Her hand was still on Kara’s arm, and Kara swore all the blood in her body was rushing to two places; her face, and her arm. There was a tingling sensation in her stomach, a shivering warmth that set her body alight as well.

“It’s a thing,” Kara told her, lifting her chin and puffing out her chest and trying to sound authorities.

“I’ll take your word for it, Supergirl,” Lena said, laugh present in her voice and gave Kara’s forearm a squeeze as she pulled away. Kara did not feel its loss and ache for it back. She did not.

“But really. It is fine… though I _did_ ,” she emphasised with a playful gleam to her eyes and a smirk, “have to think of something to tell my maintenance department when they saw my office.”

Kara blushed and looked down shyly as Lena laughed again. It was a beautiful laugh, soft and gentle and inclusive. Kara knew Lena wasn’t laughing at her, and she looked at her from under her lashes.

“What did you tell them?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Lena sniggered. “They think I was experimenting with new laser technology. I didn’t have the heart to tell them it was you!”

“Lena!” Kara admonished and slapped her arm playfully in response.

Lena was giggling again. “I’m sorry, but you should have seen your face! I wish I’d had a camera,” she added wistfully. Kara didn’t. She didn’t even want to think of what she had come to call her ‘little accident’ in her head. No doubt her facial expression had been something for the record books. Lena would have made a fortune selling it.

It was probably her fault, actually. Lena had been down in the labs playing with chemicals, or ‘geeking out’ as Alex and Kara liked to call it, and there must have been some strange combination on or around her that Kara had picked up on and disagreed with.

Kara placed her hands back on her hips and fixed Lena with her best faux glare.

“It’s not funny!” She was certain she was whining now, a playful pout to her lips and Lena bit her lip to halt her giggles.

“You’re right,” she said and drew her composure to her. Her voice changed into her CEO voice, polite, charming but distant. “I apologise. It want funny at all.”

Kara gave a small satisfied nod but then Lena’s lips twitched as though she couldn’t hold it back anymore and then she was giggling again. “It was hilarious!”

“Lena,” Kara groaned but then she was smiling as well.

The young CEO glanced at her watch and then looked at the hero again.

“I’m afraid I have another engagement, Supergirl.” She started to walk down the corridors to the elevators and Kara easily matched her stride. How a woman in a skirt that tight and heels that high walked so fast she didn’t know, but Lena did it with grace and poise.

“Thank you, again, for the flowers,” she said as they walked and Kara caught her glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Of course,” she replied and puffed out her chest. She liked it better when Lena was thanking her rather than laughing at something silly she had done.

“And I won’t bring it up again,” she added, laughter colouring her tone and Kara sighed thankfully.

The DEO had officially requested footage of the incident, before Kara had told them it had happened and wanted them to pay for the damage, but Lena had told them there wasn’t any. Alex was very disappointed that there wasn’t any evidence of Kara’s mishap, very disappointed. She was likely intending to use it for future blackmail so Kara was thankful that she hadn’t gotten a hold of any evidence.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Kara chanced a glance at Lena and saw a very satisfied smile on her face. It twisted her insides and left a glow in her chest, but at the same time she really, really hoped that smile wasn’t being directed at her or anything related to her. It was Lena’s ‘Got ya’ smile, the one that she smiled when she got her way. It was terrifying. Not attractive in the slightest. Completely and utterly terrifying.

“I’ll just send it to Agent Danvers,” she said innocently and Kara froze in the middle of the L-Corp lobby as what Lena had said registered with her. Lena had a copy of the tape. Lena was going to send it to Alex. Alex was going to have a copy of the tape.

She let out a squeak and Lena pivoted ahead of her, smile fully on her face and winked, _winked_ , (Oh holy Rao!) and Kara’s knees buckled. Lena turned and kept walking. Her super-hearing let her hear Lena chuckle as she got into her elevator.

“Miss Luthor!” She cried out aghast, and Lena’s laughter was loud and bright and joyous. It rang in the L-Corp lobby like the bells in ancient and beautiful cathedrals and Kara huffed but smiled after her friend. How could she not? Lena was happy and that made her happy.

It was the next morning when all hell broke loose. And by hell she meant the glass in her windows nearly shattered at the force of Alex kicking open her door and the whirlwind that was Alex Danvers in a mood swept into her apartment.

Kara had been asleep on her couch, having helped put out a forest fire the night before, and had crashed in her suit on her couch the moment she returned home. Her cell was silent on the floor near her arm as she rested face down on the pillow with an arm hanging over the side.

“What the fuck Kara!” Alex bellowed as she swept in and slammed the door behind her. The glass in her cupboards rattled and the sound set her teeth on edge as she lifted her head and peered over at her sister. Alex’s face was red with rage or exertion, Kara wasn’t sure in her sleepy state, and her hair was tangled as though she had run her fingers through it multiple times.

“Mh? She managed and let her head fall back onto her cushion. As much as it smelt like smoke and ash and flames she was far too comfortable to move. The sun was warm in her living room and powering her body and she could feel its heat sinking in her and lighting her up from the inside.

“You! And Lena! Luthor! Flowers!” Alex shot out in quick succession and Kara lifted her head again, moving her hair out of the way so she could lift it full and blink at Alex.

“Huh?”

“You gave Lena Luthor flowers!” Alex hissed and the words almost jumbled into one.

“Yeah? So? I destroyed her other ones so I wanted to get her new ones,” she said and turned over to face the sun and sighed happily when its race danced over her face. She could hear Alex stalk over to her.

“So,” Alex snarled as she moved in front of her sun and Kara forced her eyes open to glare at her. She was holding a paper and jabbed it in Kara’s face. “National City now thinks your dating!” She cried out and threw the paper on Kara’s face.

It took a moment for the words to sink in but then Kara was sitting up with a yelp and glancing at the front page.

‘ **Does the L in L-Corp stand for Love?** ’ Was the headline in bold, underlined ink and Kara slowly looked at the picture below it. It took up most of the page and was of her and Lena, or rather, Supergirl and Lena.

Kara, no Supergirl, stood before Lena with her chin raised and her chest puffed proudly as Lena leant forward to inhale the scent of the flowers.

‘ _Supergirl gives Lena Luthor flowers_ ,’ the caption helpfully explained.

Kara swallowed and looked at one of the other pictures. One was of Lena with her hand on Supergirl’s arm and smiling at her. The other was of Supergirl clearly ‘blushing and smitten,’ as the caption pointed out smugly as she made Lena laugh.

Oh.

“Um.”

“Um, is that all you have to say for yourself?” Alex demanded exasperated and flopped down on the couch opposite and fixed her sister with her best glare. It was a very good glare.

Kara shrugged and glanced down at the photos.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” She asked absently, and gently traced the soft curve of Lena’s face with a finger.

Alex huffed. “The DEO’s been trying to reach you all morning and social media is blowing up. People are going crazy for this.”

Kara glanced at her and then looked at her feet for her phone. She picked it up and when it was blank showed Alex the dead screen.

“It’s dead. Sorry, she said in explanation and Alex sighed.

“What do you want me to do? I need to know what happened, Kara,” she said gently and leant forward to give Kara her full attention.

“Well,” Kara hedged and gently set the paper aside. She rose and speed to plug her phone in before returning to her seat. Alex didn’t even respond to the gush of air that flew past her. She was used to it.

“I killed her flowers when I-er, broke her office,” she said carefully and Alex’s lips twitched. She had been going to say sneezed, but knew Alex would just smirk at her and giggle and give her even more shit for it. She was trying to get Alex to forget about that.

“Soooo,” Kara drawled. “I got her new ones…..” she tried to brush her hair back from her face and her features twisted as her fingers got stuck and some ash fell onto her lap. She needed a shower. Badly.

“And gave them to her in full view of National City’s media and then blushed like a school girl when she flirted with you,” Alex summarised helpfully and Kara’s mind went blank.

“Flirting?”

“Yes, Kara,” Alex sighed. “Flirting. Though I swear she flirts with everyone, so that’s nothing special.”

Kara was still focused on that word. “Flirting? With me?”

Alex huffed, a long suffering sigh. “Yes. Flirting. With you. Lena Luthor,” she said shortly, as though Kara were a child.

Supergirl nodded slowly, still trying to process what she had learnt. “So she was flirting with me?”

“Argh, Kara? Is that all you take from this? Lena flirting with you?” Alex flopped back on the couch and groaned as though to say ‘why me?’ “Yes, Lena Luthor was flirting with you. She does it all the time with you-you as well.”

“Me-me? You mean, Kara me?” Kara asked and her chest felt warm and light and fluffy.

“Yes,” Alex hissed, frustrated Kara was not seeing the point. “She flirts with you all the time when we are out. Haven’t you noticed?”

Kara just blinked and Alex groaned again.

“Focus Kara. The world thinks you are dating Lena Luthor. This isn’t good,” she said and Kara frowned over at her.

“Hey,” she said quickly, and lifted her hands to defend herself before Kara could get protective over Lena like she always did when anyone, seriously anyone, from eight to eighty, pre-schooler to prime- minister, even looked at Lena funny. “I don’t have a problem with Lena. I think she’s pretty cool, but some people might not like that you are dating.”

“But we aren’t?” Kara said blankly. She was still trying to wrap her mind around ‘flirting. With _Kara_.’ It was very important.

“ _But_ ,” Alex emphasised. “The world thinks you are. You need to go and talk to her.”

She could go and see Lena. She always liked seeing Lena. She stood immediately. She was going to see Lena!

“You might want to shower first,” Alex called out as she was halfway out of her window, tone coloured with amusement. Kara paused with her leg over the railing and then looked down at herself.

Her suit was covered with ash and soot and she smelt like she’d spent the night dealing with a forest fire, which she had.

“Right. Good idea,” she said and breezed into her room to collect her showering belongings.

“I’ll be at the DEO waiting for you after you’ve seen Lena,” she heard Alex tell her as she exited her apartment, and heard the lock click into place.

Within half an hour she was soaring above National City in her suit, having changed into her spare and made a mental note to have her other one dry-cleaned and then she wondered how she would go about that. The DEO usually took care of such things, so she figured the next time she went in she would grab her other suit and let them get the smoke and ash from it.

As she was soaring over to L-Corp she noticed the amount of press outside had tripled in size and she frowned down at them and circled around. She wanted to visit Lena but didn’t want the press to make up any more stories. The thought made her stomach clench. Lena had enough to worry about.

She eased down to Lena’s balcony and knocked softly on the glass. The plumeria’s were on Lena’s desk in the corner, and as she watched Lena lowered her gaze from them but back to her work.

Lena was working with head-phones on while maintenance men worked around her office and they paused and went quiet as she entered.

Lena, maybe sensing her arrival, or seeing the way the men stopped working and stared behind her slowly removed her head-set. “If you could excuse us, gentlemen,” she said clearly, firmly. It wasn’t a request. The men nodded and slowly filed out under Kara’s watchful gaze as Lena had spun in her chair to face her.

“Supergirl,” Lena smiled and rose fluidly to her feet and walked over to her mini-bar, which had remain untouched by Kara’s ‘little accident’. Which now that she thought about it made her sound like she’d wet her-self or something, maybe she should call it something different.

“Or should I say….” Lena stretched the silence out as she poured herself a glass of amber liquid. “Lover?” She didn’t offer Kara a glass, having known that Supergirl didn’t drink while on duty on principle-they’d discussed it before.

The way her lips curled around the word ignited something deep inside Kara and it was warm and hot and delicious.

Lena gave a little chuckle and took a slow, calculating sip, her eyes locked on Supergirl’s the entire time.

Kara flushed and swallowed and placed her hands on her hips to remind herself that she was not Kara Danvers now, she was Supergirl, and she would not fall prey to those eyes and smirk. Still, it was hard.

“Yeah,” she hedged and ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry about that. Um, I’ll get Alex, er Agent Danvers to issue a statement or something…. I’m really sorry.”

“Why?” Lea asked as she strode back across to her desk and leant against it and she was wearing something short and tight today and Kara’s eyes flickered down briefly. She knew Lena caught the glance by how the corners of her lips curled but she didn’t say anything.

“I’d be flattered to be the woman of your affections,” Lena said coyly and crossed one of her arms over her stomach. It forced her breasts up higher and Kara did not look at them, she did not! Lena’s eyes were dancing in the sunlight and Kara couldn’t pull her gaze off her. Her eyes were magnetic and Kara couldn’t draw her herself away, wouldn’t have even if she was able to. Lena was like the sun, and Kara was caught in her orbit.

Kara wasn’t sure what to say and blinked and fumbled and stuttered a moment and Lena blinked and freed her from her gaze.

“Or is it me?” She enquired and took another slow sip of her whisky and then rolled the decanter a moment.

Kara nearly tripped over herself in her haste to assure Lena that she was great and that anyone would be lucky to date her because she was kind and generous and sweet and beautiful and funny and smart and pretty and that was not what she had meant at all and she was so sorry that she may have implied that because she, Supergirl, would totally date her because she was kind of amazing and she wished the rest of the world would see that and-

“Supergirl,” Lena had to lift her hand to interrupt her and she quickly shut her mouth and then blushed at how she had rambled. Supergirl didn’t ramble. Kara did, but Supergirl didn’t.

“Is that you asking me on a date?” She asked and Kara blinked. Waited a moment and blinked again. Lena’s lips parted in a sly smile and she flicked her hair from her face with a short, soft movement.

Supergirl blinked again and could only remain frozen as Lena set her glass down and glided forward. She paused a moment to pull a flower from the vase and then walked, glided, stalked, directly into Supergirl’s personal space. Lena’s proximity made her dizzy and she held her breath. Lena was gently dragging the petals along her lips and Kara swallowed and followed the movement with a keen eye.

“If you _were_ , in fact, asking me on a date,” Lena said slowly, running the petal along her lips again and Kara wondered if she was being hypnotised, “I’m afraid I’d have to decline.”

Kara nodded blankly, watching the white petal tips slowly darken to the plum of Lena’s lipstick.

“Do you know why?” She asked with _sin_ falling from her lips and Kara just nodded, eyes on Lena’s lips as they parted sweetly. She was close now, so close that Kara would be able to count her lashes, if she could peel her eyes from the lips peeking into a smile.

“I’m in love with someone else.” She admitted, and Kara could feel the joy those words gave her, the pure happiness the person she was speaking of brought to her. Whoever she was speaking of brought her to life.

Kara nodded blankly and then froze as the words rang in her body and echoed in the caverns of her heart. Suddenly she felt sick and Lena’s sweet perfume was suffocating and she stumbled backwards trying to get away. Lena, to her surprise, followed her and placed an arm on the wall next to her and tilted her head to the side.

There was a quiet joy to her, even as Kara broke on the inside and felt like she was being smothered, Lena radiated pure joy and love and Kara knew she would protect whoever made her feel that way with her life, even if it tore her apart on the inside.

“Do you know who?” Lena asked, and Kara had never seen a smile like the one she was wearing, but she was sure if she looked up coquettish, Lena’s smile would be the picture next to it. She swallowed and her stomach squirmed and her body tingled and a shudder ran through her body. She felt strangely energised, like she’d flown as close to the sun as she could without getting burnt, and it was a stark contrast to how her heart was breaking and splintering.

“Who?” She rasped and closed her eyes, needing to know so that she could protect him. She needed to know his name so that she could have Alex run a background check on him to make sure he was worthy. Needed to know whose last name Lena might-

“Kara,” Lena purred slowly and pressed her body against the Super’s.

-Lena might one day share. She needed to know in case-

Her brain came roaring to a halt and her eyes flashed open and Lena was smiling, a gentle, sweet, loving smile. She tilted her head to the side as Kara inhaled sharply. Lena’s perfume was sweet and flowery and reminded Kara of sunshine and flowers and spring. Lena reminded Kara of Life. She could feel her body heat through her suit and longed to pull her closer, to learn the curves of her body, to map the dips and ridges of her flesh, trace inconsequential patterns on her alabaster skin.

Did she hear right? Was that right? She had a crush on Kara? Like, Kara –Kara? Kara Danvers? Her? Kara?

Slowly, as though approaching a wild, skittish animal, Lena moved her arm off the window and draped it over Kara’s shoulder. The plumeria, now smeared with plum lipstick, rose slowly and rested gently on her mouth. Kara inhaled and it was soft and sweet and she could feel the slight ridges of it as Lena dragged it slowly across her lips. They tingled and the delight spread through her body, joining the warmth spreading from her heart, and settled in her belly. Low and warm and delicious.

“Kara,” Lena whispered slowly, as though she held all the answers in the world. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

A broken gasp, or maybe a moan, gently fanned the petals from her lips and Lena was the only thing she could see, smell, hear, feel. Lena was everything.

Kara didn’t stop to think of the press outside; of the media waiting for a scoop; of the hundreds of thousands of faceless internet users who were screaming about them being the modern Romeo and Juliet; about Alex, waiting for her to see her; about the flowers that started it all; how Lena knew about her ‘S’ shaped secret; how Lena had fallen in love with Kara. All she cared was that the woman she loved; her best friend, Lena Luthor, was in love with her.

On auto pilot she lifted her arms, suddenly aware that yes, she did have them, and gently cupped Lena’s face. Her skin was warm and smooth and soft and Kara ached with the desire to discover if the rest of Lena was as flawless as her face.

She was smiling still, a quiet and encompassing joy and Kara felt her heart flare with the warmth of the sun as being the person that had put that love there.

“Yes,” she breathed as she lent in, and the plumeria was still sticking to her lips and she gently lowered hers to Lena. Lena sighed happily and stretched up to meet her, lips meeting gently around the soft curves of the petals. She closed her eyes and breathed in Lena; her warmth, her scent, her taste, her love. A warm hand lowered and rested against the fabric of her family crest, right above where her heart felt like it was trying to pull from her body and join Lena’s.

Lena’s smile was wide and bright and she could feel it against her lips and she let out a content sigh.

As she pulled away the plumeria fell to the floor forgotten and Kara heard it rest on the carpet with a soft thud that seemed odd among the pounding of their hearts. Lena pressed her forehead against Kara’s and slid her hand over the ‘S’ engraving of her family crest and over her other shoulder, linking her arms casually around her neck. The movement sent shivers through her body and she opened her eyes.

Lena’s were glowing. It was nothing like Kara had ever seen before and she slowly let her hands fall from her cheeks and dragged the tips of her fingers down the sides of her neck. Lena’s skin rose to attention at the movement and she swallowed, hard. Kara saw and heard the movement and it made her feel oddly powerful, more so than when she had lifted a plane on her shoulders and flown over a bridge. It was different because this was Kara, the woman, who was making this strong and independent woman that loved her feel so much.

Gently, reverently, she ran her palms over Lena’s shoulders and down her sides, slowly counting the ladder of her ribs through her dress. The fine hairs over Lena’s body stood at attention and her heart summersaulted and increased its pace. When her hands finally came to rest at Lena’s waist she sighed and tightened her grip, pulling her woman she loved closer.

“I love you,” she confessed in a whisper, the puff of her breath fanning Lena’s lips. To her surprise Lena laughed softly and gave her a sudden kiss on her nose and then pulled back. Kara couldn’t help but beam at the action and giggled.

Rao she was so happy right now.

“I know,” Lena said simply, a smile to her lips and her tone laced with all manner of secrets. “You aren’t subtle but you are oblivious.”

Kara felt a pout trying to form on her lips but she was too ecstatic to let it bother her and just smiled back at Lena. She’d be concerned her smile was dopey if the same smile wasn’t on Lena’s features, if the same joy wasn’t present.

“I’ve been flirting with you for weeks,” Lena said with a sigh and shook her head fondly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up,” she said sincerely, truly sorry that she had not let this wonderful woman know how special she was every day since they had met.

“You can make it up to me,” Lena said and now Kara was aware of it she didn’t miss the flirtatious tone to it and wondered how oblivious she had been.

“How,” she breath ghosted over Lena’s lips and they parted in response, a grin pulling them wide, joy splitting them.

“Let me show you,” Lena said and then her lips lifted and Kara forgot everything. She forgot Alex. She forgot Supergirl. She forgot the media outside. She forgot the maintenance men who were probably on social media commenting about her visit to Lena’s office. She forgot about Lena’s job.

As she turned her head to accommodate Lena’s ‘proper’ kiss she saw the vase of plumeria’s sitting quietly on Lena’s desk, a silent witness to it all. A breeze entered through the open window and danced among the petals and they waved at her and Kara grinned and turned her attention back to Lena. It seemed the cliché about bringing your girl flowers did work after all.

 

 


End file.
